Runaway
by MatthewOhMyMaplyPancakeGod
Summary: So here is another story if you dare to read it! Only a day or so after Alfred won his independence, Matthew is having trouble at his home with England. He does the only thing he can think of and runs away to his brother. I do not own Hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

The things I write when I am half asleep...Enjoy~

* * *

Matthew sat in his room, it was quiet in his small home at the moment. Alfred's Revolution had just ended yesterday and Arthur was living in his home healing from not only physical wounds but emotional ones as well.

The Canadian's border with America was stronger then ever he did not want to be invaded again. He could feel the American's happiness, they were celebrating their freedom. Sighing Matthew stood and went to check on Arthur.

Defeat had left quit the bitter taste on his own tongue. But he was okay with that. He knew that Arthur was not though. The Empire had been drinking in the room Matthew had loaned him. And it scared Matthew a little more then it should have. Taking a breath he opened the door and quickly stepped in.

Bottles littered the ground and desk that the blond sat at. His body was tense, uniform still muddy and torn. Matthew had taken off his red coat and only wore his uniform pants and white shirt. "England?" he whispered.

The other tensed and slowly looked at him. He was clearly drunk but Matthew didn't want to mention it. "Y-You need to eat," he said quietly.

Arthur stared at him, "Alfred?" he muttered confusing him for his twin. He slowly stood anger crossing his features. "What more do you want from me?" he growled. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"N-non Arthur! It is me," he said softly but his words went unheard. He reached out to try and control the Brit.

Lifting the bottle in his hand he swung it at Matthew. It hit him hard on the cheek and he fell to the ground. His cheek began to bruise quickly. His fall broke other bottles around him, the glass pushed into his side breaking his skin.

Matthew cried in pain, blood began to stain his white shirt. He struggled to get up his hands getting cut on glass shards. He whimpered when Arthur followed him.

"Get out! You took everything from me! I have nothing and nobody now!" he shrieked at the terrified blond.

Canada managed to get out of the room before the door slammed shut. He sat there for a few moments, tears pouring down his cheeks. He trembled in fear and pain, "Y-You have me," he whispered. But he didn't matter at all did he?

He was so scared and he wanted his...no he couldn't go to him. He couldn't go to him anymore. Alfred probably hated him.

There was a crash in the room behind him. Whimpering he struggled to his feet, he couldn't stay here! Arthur might hurt him again. He grabbed his boots and the red uniform coat and hurried out of his own home.

He stumbled out into the cold night, it was raining. It had been raining since yesterday. He pulled his boots on before he began to run.

The Canadian pulled on his coat as his blood mixed with the rain. His hair was drenched quickly as he hurried off. His feet led him towards the border between him and Alfred.

He had no where else to go. Would his...would Alfred turn him out?

He remembered how him and Alfred use to be. How they loved each other...was that all over? Did they lose everything with this war? He had been the only one he had loved.

Ever since they were children he had loved Alfred more then he had loved anyone else. He had thought that Alfred loved him to. But he wasn't sure anymore. It terrified him to think that they had lost that.

He paused at their border and looked out at Alfred's land. The air was filled with his citizens happiness and excitement. Sighing he slowly crossed their border. He knew that Alfred would be able to feel him on his land.

He had never wanted this war, he hated Arthur so much and didn't want to fight with his brother. Why had he been pushed into this?

He walked towards the town he knew Alfred lives in. Matthew was panting a little from the loss of blood. His back was soaked through with blood. But no one could see it through his red coat.

The celebrates grew quiet as he walked slowly through the small town. Many sneered at him and he gained many glares. Some even pulled out guns. He cringed away from them, scared again.

Matthew's cheek was dark purple from being hit. His body was shaking as he neared the American's home. He prayed that Alfred was there. Drops of blood marked the trail he had been walking. He stumbled a little on the porch before he reached the door.

His glove touched the door, staining it red. He knocked softly as his eyes grew heavy. His body tilted to the side and he fell to the ground. Matthew panted from the pain and the glass was pushed further into his side. He laid there whimpering in agony.

Was this how it would really end?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, if you review I may continue on this one..._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long for me to update, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"I won," Alfred whispered to himself. His dark eyes were focused on the blue fabric of his torn uniform coat. The teenager's shoulders were slumped slightly with the weight of his new knowledge. This world had turned out to be a very twisted place in the end. Had Britain been protecting him from this while he was younger? The nation's fingers paused, a shining needle rested in his grasp. The impulse to repair his torn jacket had been too great for him.

"How can they celebrate like this? There are so many dead and so much damage has been done," he mused to the empty air around him. Maybe in a few days he would feel the joy that his people felt. The joy that their new freedom gave them. However, he could not celebrate yet, he had lost his father figure and most likely his brother. He had hurt both of them so much with this.

Alfred could not help but wonder what the other two were doing right now. Was Arthur still in his brother's land? Were they hurt from the battles? He knew that Matthew had been shot in the shoulder during the battle in Qubec. Taking a deep breath, he laid the fabric and needle on the ground by his chair. His trembling hands buried themselves in his blond hair. He had shot his own brother. Why did he do it? Matthew did not shoot him back his brother just could not manage to hurt him for some reason. So why had he been able to injure him without a second thought?

Sighing Alfred stood, he had to move, had to do something. All of these thoughts were driving him crazy. He had to think of something else, something happy. However, what was happy now? The freedom was a good thing was it not? Yes, it had to be. It was what so many had sacrificed themselves for.

"I can never let myself regret this, it will be in the past soon and everything will be okay!" A slight smile crossed his lips as he assured himself. "Nothing can ruin this right now."

It was at that moment that he felt it, a presence stepping onto his land. His eyes turned to the north where he could feel the intruder. Who was it? It did not feel like England, in fact it was weaker then him. It seemed to be stumbling through his land, which was odd.

Alfred began to pace a little; it had to have been his brother. There was no one else who would come here. Why would Matthew come here though? It could be dangerous for him right now; his people were still on edge. They may kill him if he seemed like he was a threat.

Growling slightly he dragged a rough hand through his blond hair. He really did not want to deal with this right now. How mad will Matthew be? Would he lecture him on how he was wrong to do this and on how he should have done something else? The Canadian seemed to not understand the fact that asking nicely usually never worked.

Things like this could never be solved in a peaceful manner. It would always end in bloodshed for someone. It was not fair but it was what had to be done.

It seemed like only a moment later there was a soft knock on his door. Alfred took his time as he started towards the door. He was still not looking forward to this. His eyes widened when he heard a loud thud. "Canada?" he muttered. Hurrying he tore open the door, he froze in place when he saw the blood around his brother. "Canada!" he crouched by his side. "Talk to me Matthew," his hand rested on his brother's cool pale cheek.

Without another thought, he scooped the unconscious Colony into his arms. "Hold on Matty," he whispered as he carried him inside.

Questions were overtaking his mind, who would hurt Matthew? He felt panic rise as well but he forced it back. He had to stay calm and deal with the situation just as he did when there were injured during the battles.

Walking to his small bed, he laid the other blond down on his stomach. "Matt if you can hear me just hang on," he said softly.

His blue eyes grew cold when they focused on the red jacket the other wore, it took Alfred only a few seconds to rip the fabric and peel it off Matthew's limp body. The white shirt underneath it was soaked through with blood.

Alfred grabbed a medical kit that he had stashed under his bed, just in case. He went through the motions he had learned on the battlefield. Matt's shirt was soon on the ground, he slowly stitched the worst of Matthew's wounds.

About an hour later, he had finished stitching and wrapping his brother's wounds. He had also cleaned the blood off his skin but the Canadian was still out cold.

"Come on Matty, wake up," the American sighed, gently rolling the other onto his back. His anger began to catch up to him; he would kill whoever had the gall to hurt his little brother. He took the time to make sure that the other was in a comfortable and wrapped in a blanket. Collecting the bloody rags and shirt, he carried them out of the room so he could clean them and lay them out to dry.

Matthew's eyes slowly opened, had he passed out? Gritting his teeth he slowly sat up the blanket that protected him from the chilly air pooled around his waist. The younger man's eyes scanned the familiar room. He had made it! His violet eyes slid down to the bandages that were wrapped tightly around his body. Alfred had already bandaged him up but where was he now? Did his brother not want to see him? Did he abandon him? A shudder ran through him at the thought. Matthew knew Alfred better then that, at least he thought he did, he would never leave him all alone.

"Alfred?" he called softly. After a few moments of silence his face dropped, did he really leave him? He was unaware of the blue eyes that were focusing on him.

"You are awake," Alfred's gruff voice muttered.

The Canadian jumped slightly, wincing when pain flared in his back. "A-Alfred, oui I am awake," he whispered.

"I have one question for you," Alfred crossed his arms over his chest. "Why are you here?"

* * *

Sorry to leave it like this, but Matthew does need sometime to think of why he went to Alfie. Please review and I will update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Well here you go, another quick update! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Why was he here? That was a good question; Matthew did not even know himself. Was it just because he was hurt and had no one else to go to? Or was there more to it? "I came here…because I was scared," he muttered, his eyes trained on his hands. "I had no one else and I-I couldn't stay there with England like that!" Tears slid down his cheeks for some reason. He never wanted to lose his brother! Why couldn't Alfred have done this a better way? So many were dead and for what so he can be away from England? It was so stupid to him.

His hands began to twist together when there was no answer; he hesitantly looked up at his brother. He was surprised, when had Alfred walked closer to him? The American was now standing beside the bed, staring down at him. He felt in-signifigant to him for once the look in his blue eyes scared him even more. "A-Alfred?" he whimpered.

Alfred had been watching the other blond, the colony seemed so weak at the moment. He felt a strong urge to take over the land before him; it was something he never felt before. Was this what England felt? Is this why he was becoming a large empire now? He shook his head a little trying to rid himself of these thoughts.

He focused while the other spoke and quickly noticed who did this to him. His anger grew, how could Arthur have done this to Matthew? It was terrible and he would make the nation pay for it.

Alfred frowned when Matthew stuttered his name he was scaring him and it made him feel terrible. Lifting his hand, he gently touched his brother's bruised cheek. "Matty, I'm sorry that this happened to you. But there is no reason to be scared!" he smiled lightly. "I will always be here for you." The words escaped his mouth and it sounded true enough. However, he was not sure if he could always be there for him. He was not there for him this time and Matthew had been badly injured. What if the blond was not able to get to him next time?

"I am sorry about what happened, I never wanted it to be like this," he sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Things just got so out of hand so quickly. My people were crying out for freedom and justice, how could I say no to them?" He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders he looked back at Matthew and smiled weakly. "It's a crazy world we live in."

Matthew wrapped his arm around Alfred. The other seemed so sad and distraught from all this. The Canadian couldn't help but feel the same way. "It will be okay someday Alfred." He leaned weakly against his brothers back. "It was so odd though Alfie, for some reason Arthur mistook me for you," he muttered. That had never happened before and Matthew never thought that he really looked that much like Al. "I hope it won't happen again, it would be silly for others to mistake us all the time," he chuckled.

It would also be painful if Arthur mistook him for Alfred again. There was always the chance that he wouldn't escape the stronger older nation. That thought lingered for a few moments, he wouldn't be able to go home with Arthur in that state. Actually, he did not want to go home at all. It may have sounded terrible in his mind; he knew his people needed him right now.

"Alfred," he muttered, his eyes trained on his brothers back. "I don't know what to do. I feel like I should go back there for my people, to show how strong I am. Yet, I find myself hesitating. I do not want to be there when Arthur is there." His hands gripped Alfred's shirt slightly. "I do not want to see the disappointment in his eyes again. I feel like somehow I failed him."

In a way he had failed him, he wasn't able to stop his own family from fighting. He should have seen where this was going early on and stopped it ahead of time. What if he had been able to find a peaceful solution to this? He could have saved them all and saved his family from falling apart.

The Canadian's eyes drifted shut, "I should have done something to stop this."

Mathew's words took Alfred by surprise his brother blamed himself? "Matty," he paused, not knowing what he should say. "There was nothing you could have done. It was bound to come to this. Arthur would never have given me my freedom. He is too wrapped up in trying to rule the world. I couldn't just stand by and let my people suffer!"

The American stood quickly, his irritation fueling him. He did not even notice when Matthew fell forward on the bed. "I did what I had to do to protect my people and myself. I knew how it could affect all of us. I knew what it would do to our family, but sometimes drastic measures need to be taken. I needed to take control of my own land! I couldn't follow England's rules forever!" he ranted, his body paced quickly back and forth across the floor. The wooden planks creaked slightly under his heavy boots.

"A family can never survive when one controls all the others. It was doomed to fall apart the moment I took his hand when I was little. Not all of us can be docile and kind like you Matthew," pausing he looked back at his brother. "My offer still stands," he said a little coldly. "You can still join me and we can rule the western world without influence of those across the pond. We could do it Matthew." He watched his younger brother his blue eyes icy. "Just you and me."

Alfred had asked the other blond about this before, when this war first started. However, the Canadian declined not wanting his freedom apparently. It seemed crazy to Alfred at first. As time dragged on, he found his thoughts wandering to the others rejection though. He had begun to understand why Matthew had said no, but things have changed since them. He had seen just how violent Arthur could be on the battlefield, and off it. It felt wrong to try and play off of the others fear right now, but it was bound to work this time.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he watched Matthew carefully. "I can protect you Matty, but you have to let me. Stay with me, please."

Matthew's violet eyes burned with tears, he had never thought that his family would fall apart. Learning that Alfred thought it would fall apart hurt him. Why did Alfred never talk to him? It hurt that his brother did not want him to know about his thoughts and worries. The Canadian wished that he was still France's colony. Everything had been so simple back then.

The warm tears slid down his cheeks when Alfred made is offer again. This time he was seriously thinking about joining him. He did not want to sit around and wait for Arthur to hurt him again. However, how would that make Alfred any different from Arthur? Power was an addictive thing that would overtake even the strongest of souls.

Yet, a world that involved just them it sounded so nice. It was very tempting to him. Reaching out he gently touched Alfred's arms, his skin felt warm under his hands. The strength he felt there could never be doubted. They were both still so young, but Alfred had already surpassed him.

They may look alike but they were so different in the end. His older brother was like sunshine, he was warm like the summer he loved so much. His eyes were like a clear sky and his hair was like a shock of sunlight that was placed on this bleak world.

Matthew seemed dull compared to him, he felt cold like the winter months that ruled his land. His hair was dull and his skin was as pale as the snow he loved. The only outstanding feature he had were his eyes. The shock of violet was the only noticeable thing about him.

Those eyes betrayed him so easily though.

Matthew's face dropped when Alfred moved away from his touch. He was about to apologize when Alfred grasped his hands and held them tightly. His blue eyes seemed to plead for the answer he wanted. Could Matthew ever deny his brother?

"Alfred," he whispered, clutching his warm hands tightly. "I think, I have an answer for you."

* * *

Sorry I left it here but I need to think of an answer for him ~.~ I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


End file.
